Valdjean
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: El internado magico más estricto de Europa abre sus puertas por corta temporada Continuacion de Los Amamia
1. Chapter 1

La joven de ojos verdes tenía el semblante decaído, había llorado durante todo su viaje de ida hacia el instituto, y temía que también seguiría llorando dentro de él, a causa de la rápida despedida de sus seres queridos y la muerte de su abuelo y Yukito, que ha penas hacia unos días había pasado.

El joven Watanuki Kimihiro le guiaba a su habitación que tendría en aquel lugar, mientras le ayudaba con sus maletas en silencio, mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo.

- No es tan malo como parece señorita, se acostumbrara muy pronto a esta escuela, todas las chicas son amables

Ella solo asintió, estaba bastante deprimida como para pensar en ese momento en tener amistades, pero Watanuki siguió con la plática

- Y dígame, ¿de que familias hechiceras viene?

- Yo vengo de la familia Amamia

- ¿Amamia? – Interrogo el joven deteniéndose de súbito y volteando para verla - ¿Usted es?...

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto

Al instante Watanuki tapo la boca de la joven como si hubiese dicho lo peor del mundo

- Por favor señorita, no repita eso, no lo haga nunca más

- ¿A que se refiere? Es lo mismo que acaba de decirme la maestra Ichihara…

Tres jóvenes salieron en aquel momento de una de las aulas hacia el pasillo del enorme castillo para mirar azoradas y curiosas a la chica de ojos verdes

- Ella es la señorita Amamia – Intervino Watanuki

Las chicas le miraron asombradas, hasta que una se aventuro a decir

- Pensé que los miembros de aquella familia ya no existían – dijo Natasha

- Si, hubo terribles rumores de que…

Una joven rubia al darse cuenta de que iba a meter la pata le dio un codazo a su amiga para detenerla, mirándola con rostro molesto, para luego volverse a Sakura con una linda sonrisa.

- Nos alegra tener una nueva compañera con nosotras, espero que te sientas como en casa, yo soy Dorian Hamilton

La joven de ojos verdes hizo una breve reverencia sonriendo un poco por la calida bienvenida.

- Mucho gusto – Respondió Sakura con una tímida sonrisa, mientras pensaba por dentro: "Son buenas chicas, seguro me podré llevar bien con ellas"

Las jóvenes se despidieron entonces, pues pronto iniciaría su siguiente clase a la cual debían llegar muy temprano por el temperamento de su profesora

Watanuki quedo solo en silencio unos segundos observando a las tres chicas irse por el pasillo, rompiendolo finalmente

- Señorita Amamia, ¿puedo darle un consejo?

- Si, dígame

- Jamás diga que es una Kinomoto, no diga nada de su procedencia

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañada deteniéndose de golpe

Watanuki cubrió su boca acercándose a ella hasta su oído ante el asombro de Sakura, Watanuki en voz baja articulo

- Solo hágame caso, aquí hasta las paredes pueden oír, solo no lo diga

Sakura asintió insegura, ¿las paredes pueden oír?, ¿a que se refería con todo aquello?

Solo hasta entonces, Sakura noto que todos los cuadros de las paredes tenían los ojos puestos en ella, y si las miradas mataran, Sakura pensó que aquellas ya le habrían hecho añicos…

Aquello le asusto enormemente, estuvo muy tentada de salir corriendo en aquel instante, pero no lo hizo, por una parte ella seguía pensando que _"todo saldría bien"…_

- ¿Nos están viendo?...

- ¿De que habla? – Pregunto con rostro serio y extrañado el chico de ojos azules

- Las pinturas… - Musito llena de pánico

- Si – Asintió él encontrando su mirada asustada para decir con voz firme – Acostúmbrese a ello, aquí lo insólito de su mundo, es lo normal de cada día

Sakura ya no lo dudaba, pero eso no le seria sencillo al haber vivido toda su vida dentro de una sociedad con personas comunes, dentro de la cual, seres sorprendentes como los que se toparía en Valdjean, serian figuras o personajes míticos, sacados de la fantasía

Pero, realmente, ellos existían…

**Episodio #1 El ****código de ética**

Sakura Amamia finalmente termino de desempacar todas sus cosas, para terminar colocando unas cuantas fotografías sobre su escritorio

Pero al toparse con la fotografía de Yukito se detuvo súbitamente con un semblante triste y depresivo

Era su culpa que él estuviera muerto, y ese joven con sonrisa radiante siempre le recordaría que ella había sido su verdugo por su estupida actitud en la batalla…

Sakura guardo aquella imagen en el cajón de su escritorio boca abajo, de modo que no pudiera verlo, después de todo debía resignarse a que estaba muerto, y que la culpa que la carcomía no iba a irse si se torturaba aun mas mirando su foto

La joven suspiro tirándose en la cama y de pronto de un pequeño bolso que tenía cerrado una voz se empezó a quejar

- ¡¡SAKURA!! ¡¡Te has olvidado de mi otra vez verdad!!

La joven se incorporo al instante abriendo con velocidad el bolso para dejar paso a que el pequeño guardián de ojos dorados, alias Kero chan, saliera de su encierro con gesto justificablemente molesto

- ¡No es justo!, todavía que me toca viajar de este modo y para colmo olvidas de que existo

- Lo siento – Dijo con sinceridad la chica – Estoy distraída por todo lo que ha pasado hoy

Kero suspiro y dijo

- De todos modos pedir que cambiaras seria como si rogara que llovieran dulces del cielo

Volando por los alrededores, el pequeño guardián se dedico a inspeccionar el área donde comenzarían ambos su nueva vida

- Es muy bonito y elegante, tienes mucha suerte de que el bisabuelo lograra que estudiaras aquí Sakurita

- ¿Sabias que existía este sitio verdad?, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - Pregunto ella con interés y un gesto medio molesto

- Sakurita… - El guardián se acerco a su dueña unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella en la cama y tomar asiento como un felino – Hasta hace unos días tu eras Sakura Kinomoto, una niña con grandes poderes mágicos sin procedencia, ¿de que habría servido?, ellos no te hubieran permitido ser parte de esto si no tenias el apoyo de una familia hechicera

La chica se levanto con velocidad de la cama y dijo

- Pero soy como ellos Kero, yo también tengo poderes, ¿es tan importante saber de donde provienen?

Kerberos se preocupo bastante, Sakura era tan inexperta en el ámbito de relaciones entre hechiceros que desconocía el protocolo de las clases mágicas, en el mundo de la magia no bastaba ser buena para que la gente te apreciará, a veces era más importante el linaje al que se pertenecía

- Cálmate Sakurita, no pienses más en ello, nunca hay que anticiparse a los hechos… ¿cierto? – Dijo el guardián con un gesto poco convencido, pero que Sakura no interpreto mal

- Si, será mejor acostumbrarnos, ahora este será nuestro hogar…

- ¡Así se habla! Ese es el entusiasmo que una maestra de cartas debe tener – Dijo con un brillo dorado en sus ojos que desapareció al tiempo que decía – Por cierto, ¿a que hora comemos?, muero de hambre

- Típico de ti Kero… - Dijo resignadamente Sakura mirando su reloj – Creo que la cena empezara dentro de poco

Unos toques en la puerta le indicaron que alguien llamaba y Sakura dejo pasar a una mujer de cabello gris recogido en un moño, delgada, con ojos castaños que eran cubiertos por unos anteojos cuadrados, una mujer con cara de pocos amigos y una joven detrás suyo que... Tenía cara de pocos amigos también

- Señorita Amamia, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Lara Musset, decano de este honorable recinto de sabiduría, y ella es su compañera de dormitorio, la señorita Anabel Ortega

La joven de ojos negros se inclino en señal de saludo japonés y Sakura hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose extrañada de que una chica de un continente tan lejano conociera de sus costumbres

- Si necesita cualquier cosa puede dirigirse a mi, mi oficina esta ubicada al final del tercer corredor en la ala siete, o en todo caso la señorita Ortega quizás pueda ayudarle, ya que ella lleva ya más tiempo viviendo con nosotras

- Si, muchas gracias – Dijo realmente agradecida de tener a una persona que tuviera conocimiento del lugar, pues para empezar estaba tan enorme que necesitaba ubicar los lugares donde tendría sus clases

- Bien, entonces me despido – Dijo mirando de reojo con mucha seriedad al guardián que al sentir su mirada se puso estático como si se tratara de un muñeco tratando de aparentar – Su guardián no tiene porque esconderse, cualquiera que lo mirara sabría que es real, pero supongo que esto se debe a que ha pasado mucho tiempo entre humanos

Kero dejo de aparentar con una enorme sonrisa

- Se me había olvidado, lo siento – Dijo el pequeño guardián mientras la mujer de gafas circulares salía de la habitación terminando de decir

- Mañana hablare con usted de las reglas señorita Amamia, por hoy la dejare bajo la supervisión de la señorita Ortega, les recuerdo que la cena comenzara en quince minutos, sean puntuales – Dijo mirando a Anabel para salir del sitio finalmente

- Maldita reputación mexicana – Musito por lo bajo Anabel en español, de modo que Sakura no pudo entender de que hablaba

Finalmente Anabel miro de arriba abajo a Sakura, casi escaneándola con su mirada, mientras la joven de ojos verdes se quedaba sorprendida y algo asustada

- Bien, mi cuarto esta al lado – Hablo en ingles británico mientras abría una puerta contigua a la de Sakura que se abría desde el cuarto de la joven de ojos verdes – Seremos compañeras de cuarto, quizás de clases pero… nada más ¿capite?

- Eso creo… – Dijo Sakura tímidamente, observando como la joven de cabello y ojos negros desaparecía por la puerta de entrada, se había ido así… sin más, dejando demasiado confundida a Sakura

La mirada de Anabel le había dado mucho miedo, era intimidante y seria, casi como advirtiendo que no debía de intentar entablar amistad con ella, e incluso… eso acababa de decirle

- De acuerdo… creo que no fue un muy buen inicio – Dijo Sakura con algo de miedo al pensar que tendría que volverla a ver, pues dormirían bajo el mismo techo

- Si, que le pasa a esa tipa, es demasiado extraña – Apoyo Kero a la chica recordando algo – Oye Sakurita… ¿sabes donde queda el comedor?

- No…

- Pues será mejor irlo a buscar en este momento o nunca lo encontraremos

Sakura haciendo uso de su habilidad física y sus relaciones sociales con los cuadros del pasillo que daban a su cuarto, (quienes les habían indicado a Kero y a ella el lugar donde estaba ubicado el comedor) lograron llegar finalmente al concurrido sitio, donde al menos unas doscientas jóvenes sentadas a lo largo de cuatro mesas rectangulares conversaban amenamente cuando ella llego al sitio

Una de las jóvenes que diviso a la chica de ojos verdes levanto la mano indicándole que fuera hacia ellas

- ¿Te conoce? – Pregunto Kero con curiosidad

- La conocí hace un momento cuando acabamos de llegar, es probable que no la hayas visto ya que te quedaste dormido, su nombre es Dorian Hamilton

La chica avanzo hacia las jóvenes que la recibieron con gusto mientras una le extendía una silla para que sentara al lado derecho de Dorian

- Acabamos de descubrir por medio de la maestra Ichihara que estarás tomando clases con nosotras, ¡no es genial!

- Si, excelente – Dijo un poco triste aun Sakura

- ¿Por qué entraste hasta este momento al internado?, estamos prácticamente a mitad del semestre… - Pregunto Jessica, una chica de ojos castaños y cabello pelirrojo – ¿Tienes idea acaso de cuantas clases te has perdido?!

- Deja de presionarla – Intervino Natasha Cardigan, la mejor amiga y mano derecha de Dorian – Sakura acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y obviamente lo que menos querrá es saber lo mucho que se ha perdido

- Y en todo caso no lo hará, ya que nosotras sus amigas le ayudaremos – Término de decir Dorian - ¿Cierto chicas?

- Si, será un placer ayudarte – Dijo Nicole Dodger, la chica más inteligente y menor del grupo, una chica de catorce años recién cumplidos, de cabello castaño y ojos negros

Todas las chicas tenían su piel tan blanca como la nieve, pues todas eran de distintas partes de Europa, y Sakura pudo notarlo mientras transcurría la cena amenamente con ellas, pues cada una le había contado sus historias personales

En menos de treinta minutos, Sakura supo un poco de la información general de sus nuevas amigas

Jessica provenía de Dinamarca, tenia catorce años y sus familias hechiceras se distinguían por ser excelentes hechiceros en el arte de los conjuros, sobre todo la de su padre de quien hablo con bastante orgullo, luego le siguió el turno a Natasha, de dieciséis quien explico ser hija de uno de los más cultos y destacados eruditos en investigación de seres fantásticos, Nicole Dodger era una erudita en toda la extensión de la palabra, una chica sumamente inteligente y educada, de la alta clase social inglesa, hija del embajador francés en turno, que además era también miembro destacado del consejo occidental de magia, por la relación de sus padres tan cercana, Nicole y Natasha se conocían de años y se llevaban muy bien, finalmente Dorian, la líder del grupo, la joven más extrovertida y la mas atractiva en su físico, Dorian de nacionalidad Inglesa, que contaba con diecisiete años, era una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azul turquesa, sus padres, que además eran primos lejanos, secretamente eran especialistas en ciencias ocultas, y tenían los poderes del bosque a su favor

Todas y cada una de ellas parecían estar muy orgullosas de su linaje, pero le había llegado el turno a Sakura de hablar sobre ella, sobre su familia…

- Bueno, mi familia es…

- Lo siento Sakura – Dijo Jessica – Es bastante tarde, lo dejamos para otro día ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, no hay problema

- Necesitas que te recordemos ¿donde esta tu habitación? – Pregunto Nicole

- No, lo se perfectamente – Dijo un poco preocupada al recordar a su compañera de cuarto

Como leyendo su semblante Dorian pregunto

- ¿Quién es tu compañera de cuarto?

- Bueno… - Sakura trato de recordar el apellido de su nueva compañera – Anabel Ortega

Todas las chicas sin excepción se horrorizaron al escuchar ese nombre

- Como lo siento – Dijo Dorian con expresión molesta

- Como pudo tocarte semejante compañera – Decían las otras chicas a coro mirando a Sakura con compasión, Sakura no entendía nada

- Es una persona con tan mala reputación – Dijo Natasha – Me han contado cosas terribles de ella

- Así es, parecía tan normal cuando llego aquí, pero era tan diferente

- ¿De que hablan? – Inquirió Sakura sin entender – A mi me parece retraída pero es todo

- Es una alimaña Sakurita, será mejor que no te enteres del tipo de hechiceras que dejan entrar aquí para que no te sientas tan mal como nosotras

Ahora si que Sakura se preguntaba quien era Anabel Ortega y que había hecho para que todas sus amigas le trataran de tal modo

Por su bien, Sakura decidió intrínsecamente no acercarse a ella, quizás trataran con demasiada dureza a la chica de ojos negros, pero no debía correr riesgos, bajo cualquier circunstancia ella era nueva, y no sabia nada sobre Valdjean realmente

Finalmente, las chicas se despidieron de Sakura y se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respetivas habitaciones, dejando a Sakura nuevamente preocupada ya que tendría que enfrentar a su compañera de cuarto, una vez más

- Creo que es hora de irnos Saku… - Observo Kero que había estado muy callado mientras había comida en la mesa

- Ya se – Dijo resignadamente Sakura

"_Jamás diga que es una Kinomoto, no diga nada de su procedencia"_

Había dicho aquel joven Watanuki Kimihiro, y no podía olvidarlo, pero tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo podría pretender no ser quien era.

Ahora, en su primera noche en Valdjean, Sakura tenia por fin la oportunidad de ponerse a analizar los hechos ocurridos ese día, y ver de que manera debería manejarse de ahora en adelante, o con quien

Era tan extraño tener que ser así, Sakura jamás en la vida se había llevado tan mal con alguien como para que no pudiera hablarle, y ahora sin razón conocida para ella, no podía llevarse bien con Anabel, su además compañera de cuarto, porque las chicas que había conocido prácticamente se lo habían prohibido…

La chica volteo la mirada del techo para ver de reojo la habitación contigua de Anabel, que se comunicaba por una pequeña puertecilla dentro de la suya, aunque ambas tenían su espacio, era imposible no tener que convivir con ella teniendo en cuenta de que la entrada a la habitación de Anabel era por el cuarto de Sakura

El pensamiento la deprimió mucho, su bisabuelo había fallecido tan solo unos días atrás, luego…. Yukito

Sin poder ocultar su tristeza Sakura comenzó a derramar lagrimas, porque no podía negar que extrañaba Tomeda, extrañaba tanto su casa, su familia, sus amigos, incluso su cama ya que no estaba impuesta a dormir en un sitio tan lujoso y a la vez tan frió…

Aquel lugar daba miedo de lo imponente que era

Sakura intentaba no llorar cubriendo su rostro empapado de lagrimas con ambas manos, sabia que Kero estaba dormido a su lado en una pequeña almohada y no quería preocuparlo, pero no podía parar de llorar, extrañaba mucho estar con su familia, y pese a que todos habían sido amables la situación era tan complicada para ella, todo era tan confuso

Finalmente Sakura pasó casi toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, había sido una larga noche y pese a que estaba cansada se propuso dar su mejor esfuerzo para no preocupar a su guardián

- Sakura, tienes los ojos hinchados…

Dijo el pequeño guardián de repente mientras ella peinaba su cabello frente al espejo

- Estoy bien, casi no pude dormir anoche, es todo

Kero no le creía nada, había podido escuchar a la perfección los sollozos de Sakura la noche pasada, pero como entendía que no podía hacer nada, había preferido guardar silencio

- Bueno, arriba esos ánimos, hoy es tu primer día como alumna, así que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar, Sakura invito a entrar a la persona, y una mujer de largo cabello negro recogido en un moño entro en la habitación

- Mi nombre es Lauren Brach, soy la nueva tutora de tu guardián

- ¿Qué?... ¿Tutora? – Pregunto Sakura sin comprender cambiando miradas de duda con Kero

- Pensé que se lo habían dicho cuando llego – Dijo la maestra con el ceño fruncido en señal de duda – Bueno, yo se los comunico, en este internado mágico, los guardianes deben entrenar separados de sus maestros

- ¿Qué? Nunca nadie nos dijo eso… - Reclamo el guardián volando al lado de Sakura, mientras la mujer sonreía comprensivamente

- Lo siento, sabemos lo difícil que es la separación de los guardianes de sus dueños, pero también crean dependencia unos de otros, por ello mismo hace años estipulamos que debían entrenar separados, hasta que ambos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para valerse por si mismos y combinar sus poderes

Kero miro el semblante triste y preocupado de Sakura y no pudo soportarlo más, adquiriendo su verdadera forma se arrojo sobre la hechicera diciendo

- ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte!

La sonriente mujer extendió su mano y una energía blanca atrapo a Kerberos inmovilizándolo y transformándolo en su forma falsa

- Así esta mejor – Dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa recogiendo al guardián que se había desmayado en el suelo - Esta mas débil de lo que pensé, normalmente no es tan sencillo inmovilizar a un guardián con un hechizo tan débil

- ¡Kero! – Grito angustiada Sakura – ¿Que le ha hecho?

- Solo es un pequeño hechizo, despertara dentro de un rato – La mujer miro con algo de sincera compasión a Sakura – Sabes, para algunos guardianes y sus dueñas les es más difícil la separación, pero no será para siempre, podrás verlo los domingos una vez que hallas mejorado tu y el

Sakura palideció levemente mirando a Kero preocupada

- Es mi mejor amigo…

- Lo se – Dijo la amable mujer acariciando al inconciente Kero – Un guardián siempre lo es, pero esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego

- ¿Lo cuidara mucho? – Pregunto conteniendo el deseo de llorar, o quitárselo a la hechicera, mientras ella sonreía dulcemente

- Te doy mi palabra

Sakura sonrió levemente y beso a Kero en la frente

- Hasta luego Kero…

La amable mujer sonrió llevándose consigo a Kero, dejando confundida y preocupada a Sakura, ¿Qué seria de Kero sin ella? O viceversa…

- Tu primera clase es en el ala dos esta bajando las escaleras por el pasillo, espero que no te pierdas

Sakura se quedo sorprendida y algo atemorizada cuando vio salir a Anabel sin previo aviso rumbo a sus clases, se había olvidado de ella con el asunto de Kero, y eso la hizo sentir mas insegura

- ¿No iras conmigo?

- No vamos en la misma clase – Dijo Anabel desde la puerta con el mismo tono serio – Pero si quieres puedo cambiar toda mi agenda para que seas feliz, quizás hasta podemos ir agarradas de la mano y cantando canciones de Barney – Dijo con evidente sarcasmo saliendo del sitio

Sakura se sintió mal con su comentario, pero súbitamente el recuerdo de la conversación de la noche pasada le hizo entender que era mejor así, dirigiéndose ella sola hasta encontrar el aula de clases, Sakura pudo identificar a sus amigas que estaban muy contentas de recibirla hay

- ¡Sakura! Que alegría que tu primera clase sea con nosotras – Dijo Dorian, y Sakura sonrió disipando un poco sus miedos, ya que al menos tenia el apoyo de aquellas chicas, a quienes ya comenzaba a ver como sus amigas de verdad

En ese momento Sakura observo que en el último extremo de la clase Anabel Ortega también estaba

Le había mentido, era mas que obvio que no la quería cerca de ella…

Sakura aparto la mirada para que Anabel no viera que la había observado unos instantes, mientras sus nuevas amigas le hicieron volver a la realidad

- Espero que te agrade la maestra Brizzi, es algo estricta pero la clase de hechizos es una de las más importantes

El aula quedo en silencio cuando una mujer de más de cuarenta años entro al sitio, a la que Sakura pudo identificar como maestra por su atuendo, que consistía en una larga túnica negra con dos franjas moradas a ambos lados, las franjas según le había comentado Dorian el día anterior simbolizaban conocimientos especiales, algo así como un reconocimiento

En su lugar, la maestra Gill Brizzi tenía aquellas dos franjas por elaboración de conjuros y conocimiento en artes ocultas

La mujer de edad sonrió levemente mirando a Sakura

- Veo que tenemos un nuevo alumno en el instituto

Sakura quedo totalmente sorprendida y horrorizada, no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que la mujer había dicho

Ese idioma no podía ser real, nunca había escuchado algo tan… difícil

- Podrías presentarte ante nosotras, creo que tu nombre es Sakura Amamia ¿cierto?

Sakura no respondió, pero obviamente se veía nerviosa

- Sakura – Dijo la mujer con duda volviendo a comunicarse en ingles - ¿Hablas esperanto cierto?

Si para Sakura, a veces era difícil comprender a las chicas que hablaban en perfecto ingles británico, ahora, hablar "Esperanto" que quien sabia de donde había venido ese idioma era imposible que lo hablara

- No… - Fue lo que pudo musitar débilmente la chica ante la sorpresa de todas, incluso de Anabel, como si Sakura hubiese dicho que no podía hacer algo tan natural para ellas como respirar

- El esperanto es el único idioma en el que nos comunicamos en el salón de clases señorita Amamia – Dijo la maestra con suma seriedad – Será mejor que ponga toda la atención del mundo, y que aprenda pronto nuestra lengua si no quiere quedarse atrás, no puedo creer que su familia no le enseñara algo tan básico

Dorian tampoco podía creerlo, frunciendo el ceño al mirar a Sakura, había algo en ella, que le era simplemente imposible de entender

Al término de tres clases, Sakura se sintió confundida y abrumada, las profesoras eran bastante inflexibles con ella, y considerando que no hablaba esperanto, no había podido comprender nada, puesto que incluso sus amigas no podían hablar en ingles para facilitarle las cosas dentro de clases

Además los temas eran poco convencionales, puesto que hablaban de los hechizos, de la magia y cosas desconocidas hasta ese entonces para ella, como si se trataran de ciencias exactas que tuvieran métodos y procedimientos

Y ella apenas había podido ser la maestra de cartas años atrás, exigirle que fuera tan buena para esas cosas era ¡demasiado!

Dorian y las otras chicas estaban en ese momento, ayudándola a entender algunos detalles de lo que se había perdido, dándole un resumen en ingles de las clases

- Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo sobre la sangre del unicornio – Termino diciendo la más pequeña y lista de todas – Creo que eso es lo ultimo que te faltaba

- Muchas gracias

- Sakura, llama mucho la atención que no sepas hablar el esperanto – Dijo Dorian de repente – Y ahora que recuerdo nunca nos terminaste de decir de que familias hechiceras vienes

- Bueno, de la familia Amamia

- Si, entiendo que uno de tus padres viene de esa familia, y ¿el otro?

- Bueno… el viene de una familia que casi nadie conoce

- No lo creo – Intervino Jessica – El mundo de la magia es tan pequeño a comparación del mundo de los humanos que seria casi imposible que no tuviéramos una idea de quien es

- Si, anda no nos dejes en ascuas, dinos quien es

- No… puedo – Respondió débilmente y hay si todas se sorprendieron

Dorian intento inútilmente buscar la mirada cabizbaja de Sakura, ocultaba algo importante, ya se había dado cuenta de eso

La chica de ojos turquesa sonrió y dijo

- Puedes confiar en nosotras Sakura, ahora somos como tu familia

Sakura la miro con duda, pero Dorian seguía sonriendo comprensivamente

- Mi padre se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto

- Nunca he escuchado de la familia Kinomoto – Dijo dubitativamente Natasha

- No podrías… es una familia común

- Define común – Pidió Jessica

- La familia de mi padre no tiene… poderes

Todas quedaron sorprendidas excepto Dorian que solo miraba preocupada a Sakura

- No puede ser que tú seas…

- Cállense – Ordeno Dorian – Sakura ha sido muy valiente para abrirnos un secreto familiar tan fuerte, lo mínimo que merece es respeto

- ¿Hablas en serio?, ella… ella es… - Exclamo Nicole que no parecía tan conforme con aquello

- Ella, es nuestra amiga – Termino de decir Dorian colocando una mano en el hombro de Sakura

Sakura estaba algo tentada a salir corriendo, las otras no parecían estar de acuerdo con Dorian, pero aun así nadie dijo nada mas, aquello solo hizo el momento mas incomodo

Cuando todas fueron a sus respectivos cuartos Natasha molesta dijo a Dorian

- Como fue posible que nos sentáramos a la mesa con esa cosa, no puedo creer que hallan vuelto a dejar entrar a una impura, y sobren todo – Dijo aun más molesta – Que tu Dorian Hamilton ¡la haya apoyado!

- Así es Natasha, la he apoyado – Contesto Dorian sentándose en su cama diciendo aquello con toda tranquilidad

- ¡Bueno que te propones!, te golpeaste la cabeza o es que de pronto me han cambiado a mi mejor amiga

- Exacto… - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Te golpeaste?

- Claro que no, pero esa niña va aprender de la manera más ruda que no debió nunca siquiera pensar en ingresar a esta escuela

- Ese tono de voz si me gusta – Convino Natasha porque sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz su amiga por cumplir sus objetivos

En ese momento, Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto aun tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido ese día

Las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas, y ya no tenía a Kero, y aunque Dorian le había comprendido las demás no lo habían hecho, eso le tenía preocupada ya que aquello podría causar fricción entre Dorian y sus amigas

- No se porque demonios me tuve que meter aquí, no se absolutamente nada de magia…. – Dijo en voz alta tirándose sobre su cama – Quisiera irme a casa…

Sakura no pudo seguir pensando en nada más, con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos callo en un profundo sueño, exhausta por todo lo pasado aquel día, había sido extenuante y agotador, pero aquello apenas comenzaba

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto más relajada, había podido dormir bien después de muchos días casi sin dormir y se sentía reanimada

Llegando temprano a clase Sakura ingreso al sitio y de inmediato este quedo en total silencio

Un incomodo silencio

Las miradas escrutadoras se posaron en Sakura que de pronto se sintió muy intimidada al ver sus caras de desaprobación, finalmente Dorian fue la que se encamino hacia ella

- Sabes querida Sakura, comenzabas a agradarme realmente – Dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro, mientras sonreía con frialdad – Pero, no puedo perdonar que no dijeras la verdad desde un principio

- ¿De… De que hablas? – Tartamudeo levemente algo asustada

- Sakura, si no existieran las clases sociales la vida no funcionaria como debe ser, ¿o me equivoco chicas?

Las jóvenes la apoyaron al unísono sin dudar ni un segundo, todas excepto Anabel que desde su asiento seguía leyendo tranquilamente como si nada ocurriera

- Entonces se que entiendes que como tal, únicamente merecemos este tipo de educación privilegiada los que podamos recibirla del modo correcto

Dorian soltó a Sakura mientras caminaba en el pasillo como si se tratara de un fiscal en un juzgado

- Pero… Hasta la naturaleza suele equivocarse Sakura, como veras, existe muchísima gente insignificante, débil y vulnerable que no debió existir nunca, a estas personas les podríamos llamar humanos comunes y corrientes, la maestra JK los bautizo como muggles, etcétera, etcétera

Sakura estaba asustada, entendía ahora bien porque Watanuki le había dicho que jamás revelara su identidad, nadie lo iba a aceptar por lo visto…

- Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas, esta es la realidad, y aquí no existen los buenos ni los malos, solo los aptos y los inadaptados

Dorian volvió a acercarse a Sakura tomando su hombro

- Y tu mí querida señorita Amamia, eres de los segundos

- Dijiste que eras mi amiga… - Dijo casi en un susurro

- Somos diferentes, y eso ni en mil años va a cambiar

Dorian miro fijamente a Sakura y con una sonrisa triunfal ordeno

- Ahora!...

Una joven detrás de Sakura extendió sus brazos hacia delante formando con sus manos la forma de un triangulo, de inmediato sobre Sakura se formo un extraño circulo que otra chica desbarato con su poder, haciendo que el liquido se derramara sobre Sakura de forma muy rápida

- Queso derretido! – Exclamo Jessica muy feliz – Cortesía de Dona, nuestra especialista en tele transportación y Tifany experta en campos de fuerza

- Si, algo impresionante e incluso poco merecedor para una persona como tu – Dijo Dorian

Una de las jóvenes comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, luego las otras empezaron a burlarse también de Sakura

La chica estaba literalmente empapada por queso derretido y eso no era nada gracioso

- Yo no soy menos que ustedes!

- Upps! – Exclamo la joven rubia – Esta niña impura se ha molestado, ojala alguien pueda ayudarme! – Dijo haciendo uso de una excelente representación de arte dramático mientras el resto se burlaban con más ganas y Sakura ya no sabia ni donde meterse

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Al escuchar la voz de la maestra Gill, las alumnas callaron al instante, intimidadas por la mirada severa que la mujer de edad les dirigía

- ¿Me puede decir que significa esto señorita Amamia? – Cuestiono la mujer mirándola como si ella hubiera organizado el alboroto

Era el momento de su venganza, Sakura debía decir lo sucedido y entonces las autoridades escolares se encargarían de castigar a las responsables, Dorian y sus amigas no se saldrían con la suya tan fácilmente…

- Fue un accidente – Interfirió la voz de Anabel Ortega antes de que Sakura siquiera hubiese dicho algo

Como si la expresión asombrada y enfadada de Sakura no importara Anabel agrego

- Estábamos ensayando nuestros hechizos, se salio de control un poco y he aquí el resultado – Destaco señalando a Sakura

A pesar de lo dicho por Anabel y que las chicas asentían dándole la razón a la mexicana la mujer miro a Sakura con duda

- ¿Es cierto eso señorita Amamia?...

Todos los rostros se posaron sobre Sakura, la mayoría con cara de pocos amigos

- Si… - Musito débilmente bastante deprimida por dentro

- Valla a cambiarse, y para la próxima vez tengan más cuidado, si esto vuelve a pasar ya saben que a todas les tocara un castigo

- Si maestra – Dijeron las jóvenes al unísono

Sakura miro con furia a Anabel y luego salio corriendo del sitio mientras propiciaba más risas silenciosas debido a la presencia de la maestra

Estaba completamente sola, ahora si, le habían quitado todo lo que amaba en la vida y su peor pesadilla se había hecho real, odiaba estar sola más que nada en el mundo, y ahora lo estaba

Sakura fue corriendo a su cuarto donde después de cerrar con seguro se tiro a llorar sin poder contenerse

Sabia que le esperaban aun en la clase, que probablemente le volverían a regañar, ahora por tardarse, o que si seguía hay llorando perdería más de las materias que de por si no entendía

Pero no le importaba, lo único que en verdad le importaba era regresar a su casa, lo único que tenia en mente era irse de regreso a Tomoeda, al fin y al cabo Syaoran estaría quizás aun hay esperándola y entonces todo podría volver a la normalidad, podría intentar ser feliz…

Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que alguien llamaba, pero Sakura no contesto hasta que la voz de Yuuko Ichihara se dejo escuchar

- Señorita Amamia, ¿se encuentra aquí?

Sakura como pudo se limpio las lagrimas y parte del queso derretido que aun tenia sobre su cara

Abrió la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuko quien no esperaba encontrarla tan mal

- Veo que te han dado la bienvenida… - Dijo entrando al cuarto sin invitación mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta molesta

- Quiero irme – Dijo recargándose sobre la puerta tratando de no llorar – Estoy cansada de estar en clases que no entiendo con gente que obviamente detesta que este aquí y que me hallan quitado a Kero, odio estar en este horrible lugar

- No puedes

Sakura se puso pálida como un papel

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- El trato era que una vez que una vez que entraras no podrías salir si no terminabas tus estudios

- ¡Eso no me importa! Odio este lugar y todas quieren que me valla, es lo mejor – Dijo muy molesta y a punto de llorar

- No te voy a detener si quieres irte, aunque no tienes idea de lo mucho que tu bisabuelo se esforzó para que tuvieras este tipo de educación – Señalo Yuko seriamente – Eso, sin tomar en cuenta que las cosas que te sucedieron pueden volver a repetirse… esta vez podría ser alguien mas

La última frase de Yuko hizo que Sakura se pusiera mortalmente pálida, era cierto, estaba haciendo esto para proteger a su familia, había sido una dura decisión, la más difícil en toda su vida, pero había sido necesario

Existían represalias contra su familia, quizás siempre existirían y ella tenia que protegerlos de la mejor forma posible

Si alguna vez… ocurría de nuevo que alguien…

No! Nadie mas iba a morir por su culpa! – Se dijo mentalmente mientras las lágrimas se detenían, y no es que no estuviera llorando, pero esa seria la primera vez que lloraba por dentro

- Me quedare – Dijo débilmente a causa del dolor

- Excelente decisión señorita Amamia – Contesto Yuko sintiendo algo de pena bien disimulada saliendo de la habitación, para dejarla nuevamente sola

Sakura hizo una leve reverencia antes de que saliera pero su expresión estaba perdida

Una vez que Yuko se marcho, Sakura no resistió más el impulso y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, no quería que nadie la viera de ese modo, no quería que nadie se le acercara, solo se burlarían, ya lo había entendido todo

Estaba completamente sola, su peor pesadilla era ahora su realidad

Pero tenía un propósito, algo que nadie podía quitarle por más humillaciones y agresiones que sufriera

- No van a lograr vencerme… - Dijo para si misma en voz alta – No importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo que tenga que luchar, aun si todas están en mi contra no van a lograr vencerme… lo juro por la memoria de mi madre, ellas no podrán conmigo

La mirada de Sakura era decisiva, la burbuja de protección, los felices tiempos de Tomoeda, habían terminado, era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, aunque a cambio tuviera que perder su inocencia de paso.

Al día siguiente las cosas seguían cambiando drásticamente

Nadie le dirigía la palabra a Sakura, pero las miradas frías hacia ella no se dejaban de apreciar, de todas las chicas, excepto de Anabel, ya que ella simplemente la ignoraba como ignoraba a todas

Pero Sakura estaba molesta con ella, tendría que arreglar un pequeño asunto, ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerar vivir en esa incomoda situación con la chica de ojos negros.

Terminada la tercera clase, Sakura miro a Anabel que se encontraba absorta en la lectura de un libro, recargada sobre un árbol en el amplio jardín, quitándoselo de las manos, para decir

- ¿Porque mentiste? – Dijo molesta, ante la cara algo sorprendida de Anabel, que de inmediato cambio su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa

- Siempre me dices que no me meta en tu vida, y que no me acerque a ti, y en el único momento de mi vida en que podía solucionar un poco las cosas te entrometes y me dejas sufrir semejante humillación – Dijo Sakura sacando su rencor contra la chica de ojos negros, que encogió un poco los hombros

- Tres palabras… - Dijo aun así tranquila Anabel – Código de ética

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida Sakura

- Por si no lo sabes, aquí existen reglas ínter estudiantiles que nos señalan cosas básicas, una de ellas de las más importantes es nunca, pero NUNCA ser un soplón

- Y ¡¿esperas que te agradezca?!, esa no es una solución, yo no soy parte de ellas

- Ni yo tampoco – Dijo Anabel muy seria – Me trataron igual que a ti cuando llegue

- ¿Qué?... entonces, no te quieren porque

Anabel suspiro ante el recuerdo triste de sus primeros días en Valdjean

- Soy hija de un humano sin poderes mágicos – Dijo Anabel tranquilamente – Mi madre era una mujer común y corriente, mi padre era una persona muy importante en la sociedad hechicera de occidente, pero no le importo tanto cuando se enamoro de mi madre, nunca fue muy asiduo a seguir reglas de cualquier forma

De pronto Sakura ya no se sintió tan sola, ni miraba del mismo modo a Anabel, después de todo, ambas tenían algo en común que las hacia diferente al resto

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Me devuelves mi libro? – Contesto Anabel con una pregunta, mientras le miraba con desconfianza

- ¿Porque razón estas aquí?

- Me gusta mucho el omelet que preparan en el desayuno los jueves – Contesto tomando el libro de las manos de Sakura y fijando su atención en el objeto – Termino la entrevista Loret de Mola

Era muy poco el tiempo que Sakura tenia de conocer a Anabel, pero era mas que evidente que no paraba de usar su sarcasmo, aunque no conocía a Loret de Mola, ni nada por el estilo eso era evidente

Sin decir nada o pedir permiso, Sakura se sentó en el césped al lado derecho de Anabel, quien al ver lo que hacia torno su mirada hacia Sakura, y con la misma expresión seria dijo

- Sakura Kinomoto… - Dijo Anabel con suma seriedad cerrando su libro – Te ayude este vez, pero no siempre será así

- ¿De que hablas?

- No soy mejor o peor que las otras, solo soy oportunista, convenenciera, o como lo quieras ver, si me conviene no dudare en ponerme en tu contra, ¿comprendes?

Sakura estaba confundida, Anabel no era algo que pudiera entender aun, ni tampoco era una amiga

- Te daré un último consejo, no confíes ni en tu sombra

Dijo la chica de ojos negros levantándose del césped y marchándose a otro sitio, una vez más Sakura quedo sola en todos los sentidos

**Fin del Capitulo**

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, Angel negro, si aun después de estas alturas y los mil cambios que he hecho me sigues leyendo, esto va por ti en gran parte, tenia muchas ganas de hacer las 6 historias de CCS, pero no me animaba, hasta que me pediste que lo escribiera, gracias por el animo!, quizás no escriba las 6 historias, pero al menos esto se ha vuelto tetralogía, Personas como tu hacen que mi labor sea más emocionante mil gracias!

Probablemente los que estén habituados a mi estilo de escribir sepan que Valdjean, aunque no es Carnage, tendrá sus momentos tristes, pero no olviden que todo esto fue necesario para forjar el carácter de Sakura, sin esto, Sakura no habría llegado al Carnage, así que como ven, todo tiene un porque, aquí nada es coincidencia, y esta historia esta plagada además de chistes privados y sarcásticos comentarios de autor, lo siento es inevitable…

En mis historias anteriores no mencione el hecho de que me fui por cuenta propia de café otaku, la administración esta teniendo muchos problemas y considere mejor dejar el sitio por lo sano, aunque extraño muchísimo a toda esa gente linda que me impulso en primera instancia a empezar con la trilogía, espero que sepan que sigo viva, y esto no termina por un inconveniente como este.

Ahora que este sitio no tiene un lugar para respuestas a sus preguntas, responderé semanalmente a sus interrogantes dentro de mi perfil como muchos otros autores hacen.

Hago aclaraciones que el Esperanto si existe, es un lenguaje utilizado por altas clases sociales de Europa, y que solo se enseña a cierto tipo de personas, por eso lo consideraban que era para magos o brujos

Gracias x todo estimados lectores, nos leemos en los comentarios o en el siguiente episodio!

**En el siguiente episodio de Valdjean…**

- Hagámoslo! – Dijo Anabel después de un gran suspiro – Se que me arrepentiré luego de esto, pero no importa que más da, hay que hacerlo! – Termino diciendo con aquel brillo travieso en sus ojos negros, mientras Sakura la miro sin comprender

- ¿Hacer que?

Anabel se acerco al oído de Sakura como si se tratara de un enorme secreto, y es que, la verdad si lo era

- Vamos a llamarlo por teléfono

**Episodi****o #2 El teléfono**

**En el siguiente capitulo de Carnage****…**

- Debe ser importante si decidiste llamarme – Dijo de modo cortante la persona que contesto del otro lado de la línea, mientras Syaoran seguía preocupado

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, muy importante – Dijo Syaoran únicamente – Tienes que volver

- Te dije que nunca volvería – Fue lo único que respondió la voz en el teléfono – No insistas, no podría volver de cualquier modo

- Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso! – Grito en voz alta, con más energía de la necesaria – Eriol, tu no fuiste el culpable!

**Episodio VIII **

**Aroma a Muerte**

Dudas, comentarios, quejas y demás… , 


	2. El teléfono

**Episodio #2 El teléfono**

Sakura y Anabel aprendían con el tiempo a llevarse mejor, aunque la joven de ojos negros no admitía que eran amigas, lo eran, y mucho más cercanas que cualquier otro grupo del internado Valdjean

Ambas chicas se encontraban en una de las terrazas del internado, mientras veían la luna llena y muchas estrellas alrededor

- Sabes, cuando vine por primera vez esperaba cosas muy diferentes

- ¿Cómo que cosas? – Cuestiono la chica de ojos negros mirando el cielo

- Pensaba que todos usarían una especie de tunica negra y sombreros puntiagudos como dibujan en los cuentos

- Que primitiva manera de pensar – Exclamo Anabel medio molesta por el comparativo – Vestimos como cualquier persona en el mundo, y solo usamos túnicas y capas cuando es una ocasión especial

- Así, ¿como cual? – Pregunto curiosa la joven de ojos verdes

- Bueno, como sabes, existe un consejo de magia…

- ¿Hay si las usan? – Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

- Claro, si es un evento importantísimo, siempre se usan

Habían transcurrido semanas desde que Sakura llegara a Valdjean, y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente en el momento en que la joven había puesto un pie en la escuela.

No era un sitio normal, admitía desde el hecho de que la institución estaba ubicada en una pequeña dimensión paralela a la suya, con costumbres diferentes, seres fantásticos, salidos más que de cuentos de hadas, de las más increíbles historias de ciencia ficción

Y todo aquel nuevo descubrimiento, le habían hecho pasar el tiempo de prisa en los días, donde constantemente aprendía cosas nuevas, pero largo y agobiante en las noches, cuando llegaba a su habitación, y no había otra cosa que hacer que esperar a poder conciliar el sueño

Y aquello se resumía en tratar, porque los sombríos pensamientos de Sakura, su dolor interno, y sus miedos, muchas veces no le permitían descansar apropiadamente

Todavía sentía tanto la perdida de su bisabuelo y la de Yukito que trataba de reprimir en lo más hondo de su ser aquel sentimiento

Sobre todo, porque hay no se podía dar el lujo de dejarse caer a llorar así de fácil, tenia que fingir y empezaba a aprender que la mayor parte de las cosas hay eran apariencias…

Y si era necesario, ella también lo seria

Y es que el primer día de Sakura en Valdjean le había enseñado una cara positiva de su nuevo hogar, porque si, efectivamente había gente preparada para impartir clases respecto a la hechicería, existían muchas compañeras de su edad que eran simpáticas y había sido reconocida desde su inicio en la escuela por su destacada condición física en los deportes sin magia, pero tocando el punto principal, la magia en si, había sido el factor del caos luego de que sus compañeras y maestros habían descubierto la verdad

Sakura era de sangre impura, hija de una hechicera prominente que había echado la reputación familiar por el caño al casarse con un pobre profesor de Historia y arqueología que además, imperdonablemente ¡ERA HUMANO!

A causa de ello, y luego de que el rumor se esparciera, Sakura no había tenido un día de paz, y unos días no bastaban para poder adaptarse del todo a Valdjean, mucho menos con las nuevas reglas que aun desconocía la joven

- Sabes, quisiera comunicarme con mi familia, ¿seria posible?

- ¡Estas loca! – Exclamo Anabel mirándola como si fuera rara – Aquí no funcionan los teléfonos, ni el internet ni creo que venga un cartero o paloma mensajera que pueda llevar tu mensaje

- Me imagine… - Dijo deprimida por entender lo duro que sería en realidad estar completamente incomunicada de la gente que mas amaba

Mucho más porque sabia que estaría años hay…

Anabel miro el rostro cabizbajo de su amiga y agrego algo

- Sabes, existe el rumor de que hay un solo teléfono aquí que tiene línea al exterior

La chica la miro incrédula

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Es solo un rumor – Se apresuro a decir Anabel – Hay historias por hay, tu sabes, y bueno, una decía que una chica estaba tan deprimida de estar aquí después de un año, y que por alguna razón estaba enterada de ese teléfono, así que se le hizo sencillo ir de noche a la oficina principal de la maestra Yuko y hablar a su familia

- ¿Y que paso? – Pregunto Sakura muy interesada en la historia

- Una maestra se dio cuenta, y la echaron tan rápido del internado, que de la vergüenza familiar nunca más se vio a la chica en público

- ¡Dios eso suena horrible! – Exclamo Sakura sorprendida – ¿Insinúas que su propia familia le encarcelo solo por querer verlos?

- Nadie lo sabe… - Respondió Anabel mirando las estrellas – Solo son rumores

Sakura no podía creer que los hechiceros fueran tan crueles, ella sabia que si a ella le pasara algo similar su familia la apoyaría, no importando que tan difícil o dura fuera su situación

Y aquello solo le deprimió más… porque todavía se cuestionaba si había echo lo correcto al dejar a su familia

Unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente mientras miraba el cielo nocturno

**Flash back**

- Pero si me voy al internado… ¿quien cuidara de mi familia?

- Los hechiceros se apoyan unos a otros mientras estés registrada como un miembro de la sociedad mágica – Respondió Madeline la noche en que el señor Amamia había mostrado el video de su herencia a la familia Kinomoto y Daidouji – Eso quiere decir que si decidieras estar en aquel internado automáticamente tomarían a tu familia como parte del consejo, y velarían por tu familia mientras no estés

Sakura comprendió entonces porque su bisabuelo le había dicho en aquel video que fuera a Valdjean

- Entonces… ¿estaría bien si fuera y llevara las cartas conmigo?

- Por supuesto – Contesto Madeline mirando la triste expresión de Sakura – Después de todo son tu poder principal y necesitas aprender a usarlo perfectamente

- ¿Y que hay de Kero y Yue?

- Ellos también pueden ir contigo, mientras Yukito no tenga inconveniente claro…

Sakura se alegro un poco de tener a sus guardianes y a las cartas con ella, sobre todo si tenía que irse, pero en aquel momento su decisión había estado inclinada a permanecer en Tomoeda, quedarse con su familia y ser entrenada por Syaoran Li

Pero en aquel entonces Yukito todavía estaba vivo, y cuando el murió, fue aquello el detonante para que se decidiera a hacer dicho viaje

**Fin del flash back **

- Se esta haciendo tarde y hay clases temprano, me voy a dormir – Dijo Anabel de repente

- Espera yo también me voy – Dijo Sakura corriendo detrás de la chica, dando fin a sus pensamientos

Los siguientes días pasaron con velocidad y mucho esfuerzo por parte de la maestra de cartas, quien tenia toda su agenda ocupada en las materias que estaba tomando, entre ellas aun el aprender adecuadamente el Esperanto

Sakura tenia un diccionario Esperanto – Ingles mientras revisaba unos ejercicios de su ultima clase en el jardín, lejos de las alumnas para que no le molestaran, aunque fuese por un rato

- Sigues con eso… - Dijo de pronto una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas, Sakura asintió sin ver a la persona que le hablaba, sabiendo de buena fuente por su presencia que era Anabel

- Si no te apuras en aprender el esperanto reprobaras todas las materias – Dijo la joven de ojos negros sentándose a su lado y extendiéndole un vaso de café

- Eso intento – Dijo Sakura algo molesta – Ayer casi no dormí por tratar de terminar la tarea, y… ¿adivina que sigo haciendo ahora?

- Huy… que carácter – Dijo Anabel encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su café – Se que te parecerá injusto tener que estudiar tanto cuando en la tierra son vacaciones para la mayor parte de la gente, pero dentro de unos meses más seguro te acostumbraras al ritmo de trabajo

- Eso dijiste cuando entre a estudiar aquí – Respondió Sakura todavía molesta - Y mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado

- Casi medio año… después de todo hoy es 12 de julio

Sakura dejo caer el libro que sostenía en manos, entendiendo que había estado tan ocupada con sus deberes que hasta había olvidado la fecha

- 12… de julio – Dijo dando un respingo – Mañana es… ¡cumpleaños de Syaoran!

Anabel le miro sin comprender, pero aquel nombre le resultaba un poco familiar

- ¿Syaoran? – Repitió Anabel sin comprender dando otro sorbo

- Syaoran Li es un… amigo – Dijo con un sonrojo que no pudo evitar

Anabel escupió de inmediato el café que bebía y Sakura sorprendida pregunto

- ¿Estas bien?

- Li… ¡Syaoran Li! – Dijo muy impresionada – Tu noviecito ese que extrañas tanto ¿es el heredero de la familia hechicera más importante de China?

- Algo así… - Admitió sonrojada por la mirada aun sorprendida que Anabel le lanzaba, ya antes habían hablado de un chico que Sakura conoció y al cual le profesaba un amor real pero muy platónico, solo que Anabel apenas se enteraba del nombre del joven

- ¡Estas loca!, ahora si estoy segura que lo estas! – Dijo ella con voz más alta de lo normal – ¡Tienes idea de cuantas chicas de este internado se casarían con el!, ¡esta dentro del top five de mejores prospectos!

- ¿Quieres decir que lo conocen? – Inquirió bastante sorprendida y asustada

- ¡Hay pequeña!, solo quienes han ido a reuniones y eventos sociales a los que el ha asistido, aunque normalmente no va el nunca, cuando se da una oportunidad de acercarse a Li Syaoran uno solo la toma

- Entonces, si no lo conocen ¿como es cotizado?, ni siquiera saben como es el

- ¡Oh! Tienes razón, no es suficiente saber que proviene de uno de los más selectos linajes de hechiceros, que es uno de los más jóvenes precandidatos a ser el nuevo líder del consejo asiático de hechicería, ni que es sumamente rico, demasiado poderoso, un caballero con reputación intachable y que además, dicen por hay las malas lenguas esta muy, muy bueno

Sakura ahora si estaba roja como tomate, pero también estaba indignada y frunciendo el ceño dijo

- Pero no lo conocen, no saben como es el en el fondo, como pueden tratar de casarse con alguien que nunca en su vida han visto

- Querida, es como decía mi tía Yolanda – Dijo Anabel recordando a la regordeta mujer de edad – Si te vas a enamorar de un hombre común, mejor enamórate de un hechicero sobresaliente en su bolsillo y en poder

Sakura frunció el ceño, nunca lo admitiría delante de Anabel, pero estaba muerta de celos, contra nadie en específico y contra el mundo en si

- Pero bueno, me quieres decir mejor ¿como lo conoces tu?

Sakura volvió sus pensamientos a la plática y suspiro hondamente

- Es una larga, larga historia

Anabel asintió levantándose de su sitio - Preparare más café, esto va para largo

Aquella tarde paso rápidamente para Sakura, había tenido unas horas libres y había podido hablar largo y tendido con Anabel sobre Syaoran, Sakura había hablado casi sin parar por largo rato del chico que había sido su rival en la conquista de las cartas Clow, su amigo de infancia, su primer amor real y su reencuentro tiempo atrás

Anabel a su vez le había escuchado casi sin intervenir, a excepción de cuando tenia dudas o curiosidad, sin embargo ella no había compartido experiencias ni había dicho nada acerca de su vida, comparativos, o situaciones conocidas para las jóvenes de su edad en cuestiones del amor, cosa que había pasado inadvertida para Sakura que estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos sobre Syaoran Li

La noche llego con mucha rapidez para Sakura y estando en cama se dio pronto cuenta de que no podía conciliar el sueño, pues había demasiadas interrogantes en su cabeza que no podía ignorar

Se preguntaba en el fondo como estaría Syaoran, que habría pensado el de ella con su fuga y la simple carta donde le reafirmaba que solo eran amigos, y que a pesar de sentir algo por el era mas importante para ella estudiar artes mágicas

¿Que habría sentido?, y sobre todo, se preguntaba si el aun la seguiría esperando a pesar de todo

Quizás porque ella en su corazón si lo esperaba…

Pero aun con lo anterior, estaba mas que conciente de que Syaoran tenia todo el derecho de querer rehacer su vida, y que si lo había hecho, ella y solo ella seria la culpable

Con aquel triste pensamiento fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormida

**13 de julio, año 2002…**

- Así que hoy es cumpleaños de Syaoran…

- Si – Informo Meiling a Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes estaban desayunando con ella en un centro comercial – Aunque se que el no quería que lo supieran para que no le festejaran

Eriol intercambio una mirada seria con Tomoyo

- Desde que Sakura se fue ha estado muy cambiado ¿no creen? – Dijo Tomoyo – Debe estar realmente triste aun…

- Si, y no ayuda que tu primo sea tan callado – Agrego Eriol – Pero supongo que no nos dices esto solo por informarnos, ¿cierto?

Meiling sonrió y Tomoyo con algo de duda pregunto

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Algo muy simple, una fiesta con todos los amigos de la primaria Tomoeda, he hecho arreglos para localizarlos a todos y vendrán esta tarde

- Excepto Sakura… - Agrego Tomoyo con algo de tristeza

- Si – Dijo Meiling un poco molesta – Pero no vamos a echar a perder el cumpleaños de mi primo solo porque ella decidió irse, la vida continua y no podemos dejar que Syaoran se encierre en su mundo

- Aunque sea cruel pienso que Meiling tiene razón Tomoyo, hay que hacer algo para que reaccione – Apoyo Eriol – Después de todo la vida sigue

Tomoyo no dijo nada, pero le parecía algo injusto que llanamente olvidaran a Sakura, mientras Meiling seguía hablando de los arreglos que había que hacer para la fiesta

Dentro del internado Valdjean Sakura había estado más distraída que nunca, no podía concentrarse en sus estudios ni en sus materias por lo cual una maestra le había pedido a Anabel que le llevara con la enfermera, pero una vez que salieron del aula de clases Anabel dijo

- Se que no estas enferma… - Añadió mirando la mirada deprimida de su amiga – Al menos no de una enfermedad visible, solo del corazón

Sakura suspiro silenciosamente tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que sentía acumuladas todo el día por el hecho de no poder felicitar a Syaoran

Con gesto extrañamente serio Anabel se coloco delante de Sakura y dijo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que realmente va a esperarte?...

- ¿De que hablas? – Dijo Sakura sonrojada y bastante nerviosa – Yo termine con el

- Realmente nunca tuvieron una relación real por lo que me has dicho – Musito Anabel tratando de no ser muy hiriente con la chica, pero también tratando de quitarle la venda de los ojos – Todo lo que hubo entre ustedes fue un amor inocente, uno de esos amores que recuerdas con cariño, pero que no pasa de hay

- Tenia que aclarar todo con el… no quería que hubieran malos entendidos – Dijo con el dolor manifestado en su voz, pero también con gran sinceridad – Yo no quería que tuviera que estar preocupado siempre por mi, o que se sintiera triste y solo por que no puedo estar con el, eso habría sido tan egoísta

- ¿Y que hay de ti?, de lo que tu sientes por el…

- Yo… - Sakura palideció levemente – Solo quiero que sea feliz

Anabel sintió un gran respeto por Sakura, hasta entonces la había conocido muy poco para poder juzgarla, pero lo había hecho de todos modos, porque en su experiencia personal, casi toda la gente era egoísta y solo querían su bien propio

Pero Anabel muy en el fondo de su caparazón de sarcasmo, era una mujer que ocultaba una gran pena de amor, así que por consiguiente comprendía muy bien como se sentía Sakura

- ¡Hagámoslo! – Dijo Anabel después de un gran suspiro – Se que me arrepentiré luego de esto, pero no importa que más da, ¡hay que hacerlo! – Termino diciendo con aquel brillo travieso en sus ojos negros, mientras Sakura la miro sin comprender

- ¿Hacer que?

Anabel se acerco al oído de Sakura como si se tratara de un enorme secreto, y es que, la verdad si lo era

- Vamos a llamarlo por teléfono

Sakura se puso bastante sonrojada moviendo las manos eufóricamente de forma negativa mientras decía

- No podemos!!, Nos castigarían de por vida si se llegan a enterar… y han pasado tantos meses desde que no se de él que… no, no podemos, ¡te juro que no podemos! – Termino diciendo aterrada ante la tranquila sonrisa de Anabel, pues Sakura ya sabia que cuando ella sonreía de esa forma, no había fuerza humana o mágica que le hiciera desistir de sus objetivos

- Este es el plan – Dijo Anabel caminando al lado de la joven de ojos verdes, ignorando las protestas de Sakura – Esperamos a que todos estén dormidos, será hasta las once de la noche cuando podremos salir con cuidado, pero habrá que mantener distraídos a los veladores, yo conozco un conjuro que nos dará unos minutos de tiempo, solo el suficiente para…

- Any!!! – Grito molesta Sakura con el rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro – No vamos a hacerlo

- ¿Por qué no? – Respondió la chica altivamente con una sonrisa – Tu quieres hacerlo, se nota en tu cara, tienes escrito en tu rostro: Yo Sakura Amamia amo a Syaoran Li y quiero…

Sakura le cubrió rápidamente la boca antes de que dijera más de lo que debía decir, pues cuando Anabel se emocionaba no solía medir el volumen de voz con el que decía las cosas, y estando en un lugar donde las paredes hablan, no era buena idea

- De acuerdo… comprendo el punto pero cállate – Pidió Sakura con el rostro sonrojado y lleno de pánico, ante lo cual Anabel termino soltando una risita

Anabel sonrió complacida mientras el corazón de Sakura latía con rapidez solo de pensar en lo que iban a hacer

Y sobre todo… ¿¡Que iba a decirle a Syaoran!?...

Del otro lado del mundo, aquel día Syaoran Li se encontraba aun en Japón entrenando

Todos los días sin excepción el joven practicaba la magia, en diferentes formas, conjuros, libros, prácticamente, pero nunca dejaba de hacerlo

No importando que fuera Julio, vacaciones, y no importando que fuera día 13 o sea su cumpleaños

Para el, lo principal era la magia, porque su más grande sueño en la vida era llegar a ser el líder de los hechiceros, y así hacer sentir orgullosa a su familia y a el mismo

Sobre todo por su difunto padre que no había conocido, y que de no haber muerto trágicamente hubiese llegado a ser el líder algún día

Syaoran estaba meditando en el jardín de su departamento, con los ojos vendados mientras blandía su espada al aire, tratando de identificar solo por su presencia a su objetivo, un pequeño Pegaso que acababa recientemente de crear y al cual había decidido llamar Porthos

El pequeño volaba por todo el lugar tratando de evadir los ataques cada vez más certeros de su joven amo, hasta que en un último intento Syaoran lo tenía acorralado…

- ¡SYAORAN!

El joven casi perdía la concentración a punto de matar al guardián, que por unos milímetros esquivo el ataque

- ¡Meiling Li! – Rugió el joven castaño quitándose la venda - ¿Qué es tan importante que me interrumpes cuando te he dicho mil veces que no lo hagas?

La chica sonrió apenada y miro al guardián que había perdido unos cabellos de su melena

- Ahora entiendo porque me lo decías, lo siento Phortos

- Des… descuide señorita – Dijo el amable guardián tratando de recuperarse del susto

- ¿Y bien? – Continúo Syaoran cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba una explicación

- Pues… es que hoy, este… Tomoyo nos invito a comer a su casa – Dijo rápidamente omitiendo un felicidades ni nada que tuviera que ver con lo de su cumpleaños para que el joven no huyera – Insistió tanto que no pude decirle que no

- Estoy ocupado – Dijo volviendo a vendarse los ojos – Tendrás que ir tu sola, y para otra de sus reuniones será mejor que me avises antes de hacer mi agenda tu sola

- Pero… - Meiling trato de pensar en una forma de hacer que fuera y una idea vino a su mente, suspiro un poco y dijo – Es una lastima… Tomoyo parece tener "noticias importantes"…

Syaoran volvió a quitarse la venda mirando a Meiling alejarse

- Espera – Dijo deteniendo a la joven – Esta bien, iré…

Dentro del internado Valdjean, dos chicas pretendían dormir en sus habitaciones, al menos hasta que la maestra Lara Musset terminaba su ronda de rutina, apreciando que se había marchado finalmente por la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta

Cuando finalmente la luz se apago, Anabel prácticamente salto de su cama completamente vestida de negro y dijo

- Es hora Sakura démonos prisa…

La joven de ojos verdes se levanto de prisa, pero desganada, Anabel algo molesta dijo

- ¿Bueno que te pasa ahora?

- Te estas arriesgando mucho

- Tranquila, solo te ayudare un poco – Dijo la joven de ojos negros restándole importancia – Después de todo, yo también fui joven alguna vez

Sakura no entendió a que se debía el comentario, pero igual, si Anabel ofrecía aquello tan sinceramente ella también debía poner todo su empeño en la operación

- ¿Sabes a donde llamar? – Cuestiono Anabel mientras salían silenciosamente – Solo dispondrás de pocos minutos

- Llamare a casa de Tomoyo, estoy segura que estará hay

- ¿Y Cómo lo sabes? – Siguió diciendo en voz baja Anabel

- No se… solo lo se

Ambas continuaron caminando con sigilo ocultándose entre las sombras de alguno que otro vigilante del castillo, Anabel sabia que el reto no seria llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el teléfono, sino entrar en la habitación donde estaba, debido a que siendo la oficina de Yuko Ichihara, esta debía estar custodiada por guardias, o mucho peor, que Yuko estuviera hay

Una vez que pasaron por tres pasillos diferentes, cuidándose hasta del más mínimo detalle de no ser vistas, Anabel hablo finalmente a Sakura

- A la derecha al fondo del pasillo se encuentra la oficina de Yuko, tendrás solo unos minutos – Dijo colocándole un collar con una estrella atrapada en un circulo – Este collar te dará cinco minutos de invisibilidad, tendrás que pasar hasta allá en ese tiempo, mientras tanto yo cree este señuelo – Dijo sacando de una mochila un pequeño duende – Esta echo a base de mi energía – Agrego con orgullo – Servirá para que los guardias vallan a buscarlo y entres

- Pero si lo atrapan sabrán que me ayudaste… - Dijo Sakura en voz baja – Después de todo esta echo de tu energía

- Entonces será mejor que no lo atrapen – Dijo soltando el pequeño duende que corrió velozmente pasando por debajo de los pies de quienes custodiaban la habitación de Yuko, y de inmediato los guardias corrieron tras de el

- ¡Ahora! – Agrego Anabel y Sakura activo el collar corriendo hacia la habitación y encerrándose en ella

¡Lo conseguí! – Pensó felizmente Sakura sintiendo el golpeteo fuerte de su corazón al sentir la emoción de saber que podría hablar finalmente con Syaoran, ¡estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo!

**En ****Japón, aquella tarde…**

Syaoran no podía creer lo que veía, mas bien… no quería

- ¡Sorpresa! – Grito un montón de viejos amigos y conocidos de la primaria Tomoeda, donde había conocido a Sakura hacia años, cuando trataba de quitarle las cartas Clow, siendo tan bien que veía rostros desconocidos entre la gente, porque el lugar estaba a reventar y el no recordaba tener tantos amigos

Dos era coherente, pero ¡cincuenta era exagerado!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido primo! – Exclamo una tierna y feliz Meiling colgándose de su cuello – Espero que no te moleste pero Tomoyo y Eriol insistieron tanto

- Pero Meiling…

El pobre joven no pudo protestar, pues una avalancha de jóvenes se reunió alrededor suyo expresando sus mejores deseos para el joven mientras el pobre no encontraba la manera de salir de hay

El había pensado seriamente que tendría noticas de Sakura aquel día, y como había estado absorto en su entrenamiento había olvidado por completo que era 13 de julio, su cumpleaños

Un poco apartados de Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo miraban al ex grupo de amigos, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika e incluso el profesor Terada marear al pobre joven con preguntas y comentarios de la fiesta u otras cosas

Pero Tomoyo frunció el ceño porque sabía que no estaba feliz

- No debimos haberle tendido una trampa…

- Era mejor que se la pasara solo y triste en su cumpleaños – Dijo con evidente sarcasmo Eriol

- Quizás si – Dijo Tomoyo mirando la escena – Porque una cosa es estar solo y triste en tu cumpleaños y otra estar triste, acompañado y disgustado

- Pues yo pienso que Meiling tiene razón, no sirve de nada mirar al pasado, la vida sigue

Termino de decir Eriol para unirse en una mentira que Yamazaki le estaba contando al joven de ojos castaños, y de paso, agregarle más de su cosecha

No podía creerlo... Simplemente no podía

Después de todos los problemas que había tenido para estar hay por fin, había logrado llegar hasta el único teléfono con línea hacia el mundo real de todo el internado y aquel objeto que podría parecer a simple vista insignificante para la humanidad, era en realidad para ella el mejor regalo del mundo

Pero no era su cumpleaños, si no el de Syaoran

Su corazón rebosaba de alegría cuando con paso lento y sin creerlo aun, avanzo hacia el objeto tomándolo entre sus manos y marcando con desesperación y anhelo el número

Del otro lado del mundo y del universo paralelo una fiesta se celebraba

Todos estaban alrededor del joven chino cantando happy birthday, mientras el pobre trataba de no ser grosero ni mal agradecido poniendo la mejor cara que podía

Pero se sentía vacio, en el fondo ese no era el cumpleaños que el había deseado, de hecho solo habría deseado una cosa aquel día

De pronto el sonido de un teléfono se dejo escuchar con insistencia y todos pararon de cantar para fijar su atención en el objeto que se encontraba en la sala continua

- Yo contesto! – Dijo Meiling Li corriendo a tomar el objeto, mientras los otros continuaban cantando alrededor de un Syaoran abrumado

Meiling tomo la bocina alegremente y dijo

- Alo, ¿quien habla?…

Sakura quedo totalmente abrumada al sentir como una mano tomaba el teléfono y colgaba, sin siquiera poder decir palabra…

Sin muchas ganas Sakura volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la directora Yuko, que no estaba nada feliz…

- Creo que alguien aquí no acaba de entender las reglas – Dijo Yuko con un rostro frio como un tempano de hielo, y que tenia el efecto de asustar hasta la mas valiente de las alumnas de Valdjean

- Yo… solo – Empezó a tartamudear nerviosa la joven de ojos verdes, Yuko tomo entonces su rostro hasta acercarlo para susurrar en su oído

- Si no te desprendes de ellos, terminaras por matarlos – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos pero Yuko no había terminado – Pero solo tu puedes elegir el camino…

Anabel entro finalmente a la habitación siendo sujetada por un guardia, ante la mirada asustada de Sakura, pues una cosa era que le castigaran a Sakura por sus cosas, pero que involucraran a Anabel era demasiado

- Pensaré en un castigo ejemplar para ustedes dos luego – Término de decir Yuko – Llévatelas y que no se repita…

El guardia asintió llevándose a las chicas a su habitación, ante lo cual Anabel solo pudo murmurar un "lo siento"

- ¿Meiling quien era? – Cuestiono Syaoran en cuanto la vio llegar como si nada

- Colgaron – Contesto ella con una sonrisa – Bueno, creo que es hora de que partas el pastel – Dijo con mucho animo uniéndose a la celebración sin que nadie más tocara el tema del teléfono

Del otro lado del mundo, en un universo paralelo una chica aun lloraba en su habitación, abrazada a un pequeño oso de felpa y en ese momento, desde sus respectivos sitios aquel día, Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto pese a la distancia, las circunstancias y lo demás habían llegado a una misma conclusión

_**- Lo **__**perdí…**_

_**- La perdí…**_

**Fin del episodio**

Después de todo lo que este par de niñas pasó para que pudiera hacer Sakura su llamada… bueno, si me pase de cruel

Y pobre Syaoran, uno casi nunca recibe lo que quiere en su cumpleaños, el pobre no ha sido la excepción y si saben lo que se siente estar enamorados (as), estar esperando una llamada de alguien importante, sobre todo en una fecha tan especial y no recibirla….

Si, es muy MUY doloroso, lastimablemente habla la voz de la experiencia

Se me pasaron 2 días del cumple de Syaoran, pero da igual, no es un regalo para el, es un capitulo más de historia, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews gracias!


End file.
